Starry Night
by voidsenshi
Summary: Bit and Leena have fun eating dinner under the stars. one-shot get together BitLeena


Hello all!!!!! I would just like to inform you all that this is my first Zoids fanfic.and it is a romance between Bit and Leena. ^_^ I personally think that they make a great couple. Well, yeah... It is also a one-shot so there will be no more of it. That is unless I go psycho and decide to write more. I have revised it.tried to pick up any spelling/grammatical errors.but I am sure that I still missed some. If ya see something wrong, please tell me so that I can fix it. As for the disclaimer, I do not own any of the Zoids characters.wish that I did.but I don't. *pout* Well enough of my babbling! On with the fic!  
  
!@$^%@%$@%&#*^#*^%#*^%$*^$*%^$*&%(%(*^)(*^)(*_*&_(*&)(*^*&%(&^$^%@#$@#&#&%#% &%^#&&^  
  
All was quiet at the Toros base on this starry night...well almost.  
  
"Leena!! Get back here! Jamie just finished making dinner, it is time to eat!" Dr. Toros was shouting at his daughter from the kitchen over the intercom. Bit had come back after being gone for almost a year for "special training" and they were having a big dinner in celebration. Now Doc in not blind, he had seen how happy Leena had been when Bit had first arrived. She looked like it was taking all of her strength just to not go up and hug him. It seemed strange that she would refuse to eat dinner with him. "Leena, please tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"I don't feel well.. I'm taking Gun Sniper out for a run. I'll be back later." With that Leena left the base. Her answer had been short and to the point but it had sounded so weak and drained. Dr. Toros decided just to let her go and not try to bring her back. It was something that she had to work out on her own.  
  
Leena kept going for what seemed like hours and her stomach was starting to disagree with her decision to skip dinner. Of course it had just been an excuse, and excuse to get away from them all.from him. She couldn't stand him!! He got everything and her father treaded him like one of the family. No,..she was just trying to fool herself. She really did care for him.more than she would like to admit. Leena had wanted to tell Bit.at some point or another.just how much she really did care. However, until she did.he made her rather uneasy when they were together anywhere but the battle field.  
  
So now she found herself out in the middle of nowhere with her Gun Sniper, lying on its head, looking at the stars.  
  
*sigh* "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they Gun Sniper? They remind me of his eyes.so bright and full of life." How she longed to see love in those eyes.she had seen it when he looked at his Liger but, she wanted it to be love for her. Leena knew that she would have to tell him but, she was not totally sure if he had the same feelings for her. There were times she thought that she caught a change in the way that looked and acted around her. "I wish that I knew if he liked me or not."  
  
"What? You thinking about Harry? I didn't think that you would actually ever fall for the guy. But you should know that he does like ya'...if you can call it that. I would call it an obsession."  
  
Leena nearly fell off of her Gun Sniper. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the Liger come up beside her zoid.  
  
"How long have you been there?....AND FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LIKE HARRY!!!" While on the outside Leena was steaming, in the inside she was getting nervous. 'How much did he hear? I don't want him to know. not yet. It is too soon!'  
  
He just smiled at her and handed her a package which calmed her down. "Chill Leena, I just got here. Thought that I should bring you some food. Doc said that you weren't hungry. Something wrong?"  
  
There was a strange silence between them as Leena tried to make her voice work. Soon she just gave up and took the package from him, diverting her attention back to the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" It wasn't much but, at least she was trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah they are.but not as beautiful as you." The last part had been mumbled ant he looked to Leena to see if she heard. She had a look of question on her face and voiced it.  
  
"Did you say something, Bit?"  
  
"Of course not...hehe." A slight blush crept over his face and he turned from her. Leena caught this and smiled to herself. '...maybe he does...'  
  
"Is there something wrong? You look all red. Maybe you are sick Bit!"  
  
He made no move to answer her or turn to look at her. She decided, in her mind, that tonight, she would tell him. "Are you still hungry? I'll share my dinner with you if you want." 'Hmm sharing a meal with him, just the two of us, underneath the stars..what a perfect way to spend the evening.'  
  
"Well.I guess.that it would be fine." His face was still burning as he took a seat next to her. She could have sworn that she could feel the heat that was coming off of him.or maybe it was the fact that he was sitting so close to her. "Are you OK Leena? Your face is all red? Hey, maybe it is you that is sick!"  
  
Of course, this caused her to blush even deeper. "No, I'm fine.it.it is just a little bit warm out tonight." Leena opened the container that had her dinner in it and saw a chicken breast with pasta. There also seemed to be an extra package that contained desert.  
  
*sigh* "Doesn't Jamie ever remember that I don't like chicken?....Do you want it? I won't be eating it so it is OK if you want it." Leena looked at Bit to see if he would accept her offer. To her relief, he did and with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Why thank you Leena! You are too kind!" He reached for the box, which happened to be in-between her legs, so that he could get the chicken. Leena, not really wanting him to reach down in that area, lifted the box and put it right in front of his face. He smiled at her and took the container, setting it beside him.  
  
"I thought that you were going to eat that. Hey.why are you smiling at me like that?" The grin on Bit's face was not his normal one but one that was sly and seemed to have a secret behind it.  
  
Calmly, he answered her. "Oh.it's nothing really, just not hungry I guess." Bit leaned in really close to her face, placing his hand on either side of her. When their noses touched, Leena blushed crimson. She had never been this close to him, not in all of the years that he had been living with her and the team. Slowly she tried to move away but he just moved closer to her. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell flat on her back.  
  
Bit got up and straddled her stomach then looked down at her, grinning. He then reached beside him and grabbed the chicken. There he sat, eating chicken and sitting on Leena's stomach. All that Leena could do was lye there and look at him. She soon started to whimper a little, starting to feel the pains of hunger. Having skipped dinner, she was starting to become quite hungry and the fact that he was eating in front of her was not helping.  
  
Her actions did not go unnoticed by him and he smiled down at her. "What's the matter, Leena? Hungry?" He held the food in front of her face, bringing it down to lightly brush against her lips. He then brought the food back to his mouth to eat it. "If you are, just say so and I'll give you some."  
  
Leena just continued to stare at him with confused and hungry eyes. Slowly, she nodded her head.  
  
"Hmm.so does this mean that you do want some food?"  
  
She nodded again and he reached over and grabbed the desert that he had packed for her. It was a slice of Jamie's double chocolate cake that he had been baking all afternoon.  
  
"Howa 'bout I give you some of this freshly baked, double chocolate cake?" Bit looked down at her with mirth written all over his face.  
  
'He's enjoying taunting me!' Leena couldn't help being a little twirked off at his actions but chose not to show it. All she did was nod 'yes' in reply to his question.  
  
Bit scooped off some icing and smeared it on her lips. Leena was surprised at his actions but licked off of her lips anyway. "Mmm, I have to remember to give Jamie my compliments."  
  
He just smirked at her, leaning down so that their noses brushed together again. Leena just gaped at him. He had never acted like this before, so why, why now?  
  
"You know Leena, I think that you missed a spot" He leaned down to lick the corner of her mouth. Leena stared into his eyes as he continued to lick and suck on her lips. She was in shock at his actions and remained still, looking into those bright turquoise orbs that have haunted her dreams for so long.  
  
'This is what I have been longing for. For him to couch me, kiss me, and claim me as his. This all feels too good to be true. I must be dreaming. Bit would never do this..would he?  
  
He raised his head a little so that he could look into her eyes clearly and smiled at her with a warm smile. "You know what Leena? I think that I like it like this." Bit leaned down once again and captured her lips with his. Leena moaned in pleasure and it caused him to smile. "I think that I am falling for you, Leena. What do you think?" Bit continued his assault with butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
Leena's mind was racing. His lips where so soft and gentle against her skin and she felt like she was in heaven. Her skin felt like it was melting under his touch. She wanted more. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again. "Bit.."  
  
Bit looked up from his current position (he was kissing her stomach) with a grin on his face. "What? Your lips miss me already?" He had just been joking with her but when he saw the want and need that where in her purple eyes, he decided to return to her face. He slowly kissed her forehead and made his way down the bridge of her nose, stopping to kiss the tip. "I take it that you want me to kiss you now?" A whimper was his only reply as he moved down to place his lips on hers.  
  
Slowly, Leena started to respond to the kiss and they stayed there, kissing, for what seemed like forever. Reluctantly, Bit broke the kiss and nuzzled her nose. They bother were out of breath and their lips a bit swollen from the kiss. Leena's cheeks were flushed with a light rosy pink and to Bit, there was noting more beautiful in the world.  
  
"Hmm.Leena. You still have yet to answer my question."  
  
"Well I think that the answer was obvious considering the way that you were kissing me. But to be truthful, only you can answer that, not me. It is something that you have to decide."  
  
Bit took this all into consideration and smiled. "You're right and I do know the answer. The question now is, do you love me back?" Leena could see the worry in his eyes. She knew know that he loved her, but did she truly love him. She thought of all of the times when she had cried herself to sleep after he had left, all of the fun that they had together when he was still around, and even all of the little fights that they had had. But most of all, she was thinking of what had just happened. Never in her life had she felt as safe as she did when he held her tonight. She had never felt so alive.  
  
His sigh and the turn of his head brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at him with a questioning look, but he didn't see it. Instead, he slowly started to get off of her and she shuddered from the sudden loss of heat.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked ya'. You don't have to answer.I understand." His eyes held so much pain, hurt, and rejection that it made Leena's heart break. "Bit wait." Leena through her arms around his neck and pulled him back on top of her. "You have got it all wrong. I was just thinking, that's all." She gently kissed him to prove her point. "I have been waiting for this moment for so long, I couldn't be happier."  
  
Bit was speechless. He had expected rejection, an angry Leena, and a slap across the face. But not this. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
She smiled at him with a sweet smile and nodded. He returned the smile with one of his own and slowly rose to his feet. Bit grabbed Leena's hands and pulled her up to stand so that he could out his arms around her. She shivered and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"You know what Bit?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I don't think that I have ever been happier in my life." She snuggled closer to him and he rested his head on hers. Bit smiled into her hair. "Neither have I. Neither have I."  
  
The stars up above twinkled with light as the new happy couple held each other into the night.  
  
%#!^!@%^#@#%&@&%#*^#(^_&+)(*_&(+)(&)(*&%$^%#%&@&@#*^#&(^%)^_(*()&%^*$&*$*&%* %^*&&^  
  
Well that's it! Thanks for reading..and please review!!!!!  
  
~voidsenshi~ 


End file.
